Certain portable electronic devices allow data output and/or data input which takes place over a period of time, such as playing movies, playing music and other audio, facilitating telephone conversations and capturing video data for recording and/or transmission. A user may wish to pause or mute data input or output. For example he may wish to mute speech input during a telephone conversation.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.